Bloontonium Gun
The Bloontonium Gun is a tower which fires Bloontonium Darts (like an x/2 Dartling Gun) which pop all Bloon Types, and it has Camo Detection. To begin with, it's useful for early Lead rounds and stuff like that, but it has some very powerful (but expensive) upgrades. It attacks at the speed of a Dart Monkey. It's a mechanical tower, sort of similar in appearance to an Engineer's Sentries, but with a radioactive symbol on it, and the tower itself is red. Path 1 Upgrades Long-range Scanners Enables it to detect Bloons from much farther away. Price: $300 on Medium. Details: It increases the range to a 2/0 Dart Monkey. Appearance change: The tower changes to green. Super Scanners Detects Bloons from really far! Price: $1,400 on Medium. Details: It increases the range to a 0/1 Super Monkey. Appearance change: The tower changes to a brighter green. Modified Bloontonium The Bloontonium Darts lower Bloon speed by 10% permanently. Price: $1,900 on Medium. Details: Stacks with Glue, Permafrost, Sabotage Supply Lines and other slowing effects, but it doesn't stack with itself or other 3/x Bloontonium Guns. Appearance change: The radioactive symbol becomes dark green and black, instead of yellow and black. Bloontonium 2.0 The Bloontonium in the Darts prevents Bloons from regrowing, de-camos them and causes MOAB-class Bloons to lose 10HP every second. Price: $3,500 on Medium. Appearance change: The radioactive symbol becomes dark green and dark yellow. Bloontonium 3.0 Tier 5 Upgrade: The Bloontonium in the Darts removes ALL Bloon Properties which help the Bloons, and it generates a Bloontonium Shield giving it 10AD! Price: $21,000 on Medium. Appearance change: The tower gains a green glow around it. Path 2 Upgrades Faster Components The technical term for an increased rate-of-fire, it will attack 1.5x as fast. Price: $750 on Medium. Appearance change: The gun part becomes slightly bigger. Sharpened Darts Darts pop up to ten Bloons! Price: $1,500 on Medium. Appearance change: The gun part becomes much bigger. Mini-Nukes The Bloontonium Darts explode if they reach max popping power, popping two additional layers from all nearby Bloons. Price: $2,750 on Medium. Appearance change: A small green fire can be seen coming out of the gun. Bloontonium Burster Bloontonium Burst Ability: A burst of Bloontonium Radiation means all Bloons and Towers in range will lose 100HP, and if they survive, they lose 50HP every second afterwards. This HP loss continues to their children. Price: $13,000 on Medium. Cooldown: 60sec. Details: A Shield Generator can COMPLETELY protect Towers from the radiation, regardless of the AD and PD of the Shield, and other Bloontonium Guns are unharmed by the radiation. Appearance change: The radioactive symbol becomes much larger. Bloontonium Bomb Tier 5 Upgrade: Bloontonium Bomb Ability: This second Ability fires a bomb made of pure Bloontonium at the strongest Bloon onscreen, inflicting 5,000 damage on that Bloon (and all Bloons within, even if the outer layer survives the bomb) and inflicting 1,000 damage on all nearby Bloons. Price: $55,000 on Medium. Cooldown: 75sec. Details: The explosive range of the ability is equal to a 4/x Mortar's explosion. Appearance change: The entire tower looks much bigger and the radioactive symbol is red and yellow. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers